There are many existing designs for toilet paper holders. Common designs include a hinged arm mounted horizontally on a wall, a thick axle either recessed into a wall or mounted on a frame, a vertical pole on a base, etc. Often, the axle designs include an axle suspended between two members, such as frame members. The axle is somewhat free to spin and the roll of toilet paper is free to spin around the axle, permitting dispensing of the toilet paper by pulling on the first, exposed sheet of toilet paper.
In these toilet paper holders having axel designs, there typically is a mechanism to release the axle from the toilet paper holder frame. This facilitates removal of the disposable toilet paper roll core (cardboard tube) from a spent toilet paper role and enables replacement of the disposable toilet paper roll core with a new roll of toilet paper. After the new roll of toilet paper is placed on the axle, the axle is then re-engaged into the toilet paper holder frame.
Many such release mechanisms include a compressible axle having end nubs that fit within depressions in the toilet paper holder frame. To remove the compressible axle, force is exerted inwardly from one end of the compressible axle, or both ends, shortening the compressible axle sufficiently as to clear one or both of the depressions, thereby releasing the compressible axle from the depressions. Unfortunately, it is often difficult for many to compress the compressible axle, especially for those individuals having reduced dexterity. The ends of the compressible axle are often held very close to the toilet paper holder frame, making it difficult for the average person to position a finger between and end of the compressible axle and the wall of the toilet paper holder frame. This is further inhibited by the cardboard, toilet paper roll core, which remains on the compressible axle after the toilet paper is spent, making it even more difficult to reach in and compress the compressible axle. People with reduced dexterity, for example, those with arthritis, often have extreme difficulty changing toilet paper rolls.
What is needed is a system that will facilitate removal of the compressible axle for improved ease of changing toilet paper rolls.